Helically wound conduits are used to transfer fluid in many different applications. These conduits may be constructed by helically winding a flexible strip material to form a helically wound conduit. During their use and installation, these conduits are subjected to various forces and internal pressures. It is desirable that the conduit be able to withstand these various forces and internal pressures. Presently, a reinforcing layer, commonly called scrim, is often used to strengthen conduits. This scrim is usually constructed by layering or weaving a number of crisscrossing yarns; coating these yarns in an adhesive to form a large sheet; and then cutting the scrim in desired widths from the large sheet. This method of making scrim is complex, time-consuming and inefficient.
Accordingly, there is a need for a reinforcing net, used in forming a helically wound conduit, that is easier and more efficient to manufacture and can be manufactured in various widths without additional preparation.